Pesterchum
by AllKnowingNiko
Summary: When Jade can't sleep, she starts pestering Dave, who decides to ask some pretty darn good questions... cute fluff, written at three in the morning. Please enjoy! T cause swearing.


This one was done for my friend! Enjoy!

-gardenGnostic began pestering turntechGodhead at 1:09 am-

GG: hi dave...

TG: jade, why are you still up

GG: i couldnt sleep. i dont know why! im usually falling asleep even if i dont want to!

TG: have you tried melatonin

GG: what? whats that?

TG: never mind

TG: so

TG: why are you talking to me

GG: because im bored.

TG: makes sense

GG: so... uhm... well...

TG: rose said you liked me

GG: what?

TG: thats what i said

GG: lalonde!

TG: i said that too

GG: i cant believe she did that! whats wrong with her?

TG: lots of things

GG: grrr!

TG: so

GG: so what?

TG: so is it true

GG: uhh...

GG: uhm...

GG: er...

GG: ...

TG: ...

GG: eep!

-gardenGnostic ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 1:20 am-

"Uhm..." Jade stared at the screen covered in red and green type, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "What just happened?"

Turning around and putting her head in her hands, Jade thought over again her not-well-thought-out reasons for telling Rose she had a crush on Dave. What had happened, again? Something about documenting human behaviors towards romance for a comparison to troll romance so as to better understand how to proceed with something or other. She had stopped listening when Rose had broken out the dictionary, just nodding and going along with it. Who knew Rose would take it upon herself to tell Dave? That was just uncool. Even for Rose, who was blunt about everything.

"Y'know what? I'm going to talk to her about it." Jade said determinedly to the empty bedroom and turned back to her computer.

-gardenGnostic began pestering tentacleTherapist at 1:30 am-

GG: rose!

TT: Jade, what a surprise. What are you doing up so early?

GG: never mind that, rose, why did you tell dave i liked him?

TT: I did nothing of the sort.

GG: yes you did, i was just talking to him, and he said that you said that i liked him! how could you, rose? i trusted you with that!

TT: Well, he must have been mistaken, because there is no way I would ever betray a patient's trust.

GG: wait wait wait, patient?

TT: Perhaps he was simply looking for a scapegoat on which to fall back upon?

TT: Maybe he was trying to ask you himself, have you thought of that?

GG: ...

TT: I'll take that as a no.

TT: Would you like me to speak with him about it?

GG: what? oh, no, no! dont talk to him, itll just confirm that i like him!

TT: You do not want him to know...? I find this very strange. Go on.

GG: well, i mean, we have such a great friendship and everything! i dont want to ruin that by making things awkward!

TT: But, he just did.

GG: besides, i couldnt take it if he rejected me- whoa. hold the phone.

GG: he did, didnt he?

GG: he totally did!

GG: he wouldnt ask if he didnt like me too! ...right?

TT: I believe she's just figured it out.

GG: im gonna go talk to him, okay? thanks, rose!

TT: You're quite welcome.

-gardenGnostic ceased pestering tentacleTherapist at 1:44 am-

Jade spun around in her chair, so happy right then she might have exploded if it weren't for the laws of physics. Damn those laws... anyway! Jade let herself have a moment of nearly vibrating with joy before turning again to the computer, when she froze.

How in the hell was she going to do this?

This wasn't something to be said lightly, nor something to be joked about. This was serious business. Everything rided on how she went about telling him. Taking a deep breath, Jade's cursor hovered over the 'pester' button. "Oh, I know what will calm me down," Jade said, surprised she hadn't thought of it before. She went over to her bed and got her plushie of Bec, one she had made a while ago and kept hidden from prying eyes. Her dog didn't like to found unless he decided to be found, and usually counted even his reflection a threat to his secrecy. Jeez, paranoid. Almost flying back to the computer, Jade hit the button, squeezed the plushie, and told her nerves to shut up.

-gardenGnostic began pestering turntechGodhead at 1:49 am-

GG: uh... hi dave...

TG: back again i see

GG: yeah...

GG: so...

TG: do you like me or what

GG: first of all, mister cooly mccool, i dont appreciate you saying rose told you. thats not cool.

TG: ...

GG: yeah, thats what i thought.

GG: anyway.

GG: maybe i do like you, what about it?

TG: so do you

TG: yes or no here

GG: ...

GG: yeah

GG: yeah i do!

GG: so there!

TG: ...

GG: do... do you like me too...?

TG: maybe i do maybe i dont

TG: thats my answer

GG: yes or no here, dave!

TG: yeah

TG: so

GG: ...

TG: ...

TG: so what now

GG: i have no idea.

TG: want to go grab some food this weekend

GG: sure! that sounds great! but... i live on an island.

TG: oh yeah

TG: ...

GG: we could try activating the cameras...

TG: those fucking things never work right

TG: and they clog up the fucking hard drives

GG: oh. oh yeah.

Jade was frantically trying to set up the camera systems, trying desperately to remember how she had done this that other time. "That wire goes there and that one goes there and that one- ha! Got it!" Jade plugged in the last jack and looked up and the screen. It flickered and fizzed, but a picture was slowly coming through. A huge grin on her face, Jade decided to keep it a secret until the right time to completely freak the coolkid out.

TG: i guess we could meet up in the game

GG: oh, great idea, dave!

GG: first date = fighting monsters

GG: sounds great!

TG: whoa whoa whoa

TG: its not a date

GG: its not...?

TG: no

TG: no dates

TG: bro would flip his shit

TG: not a date

GG: hmmph, it sure sounds like a date!

TG: not a date

TG: okay

GG: fine fine, not a date. i hope you know im still calling it one in my head!

TG: inside your head is cool

TG: out loud is a huge fucking no.

GG: jeegus youre negative!

GG: but its still cute!

TG: im not cute

TG: im ironically badass

GG: uh huh, keep telling yourself that! hehehehehe!

Jade hit the fizzy computer on the side, frustrated with the inconsistent picture, and suddenly the photo snapped into focus. Jade's eyes widened three inches and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my great jeegus!" Snapping around, Jade stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall, shocked thoroughly at what she had just seen. Squeezing her eyes shut, Jade reached behind her and took the wireless keyboard, settling it into her lap as she turned around again, her back to the bright screen.

GG: dave

TG: yeah

GG: im typing backwards right now

TG: no youre not

TG: your words are all forward

GG: no i mean

GG: im not looking at the computer screen

TG: why not

GG: dave just

GG: just go put your glasses on

~FIN~

((Hope y'all liked it))


End file.
